Story Arcs
This page lists the Volumes and Story Arcs within Mob Psycho 100. For a chapter list by Volumes, see Chapters. Spring of Youth Arc Chapters 1 to 4 Synopsis We are introduced to Shigeo Kageyama and Arataka Reigen, the main protagonists of the series. While Mob, the naturally born esper, is looking for his purpose in life, Reigen is trying to use Mob's power to fuel his own business, the "Talk About Spirits Agency". Meanwhile, the Telepathy Club at Salt Middle School, which Mob is attending, is about to be disbanded unless they find another member. Tome Kurata, the club president, is ultimately unable to convince Mob who ends up joining the Body Improvement Club instead. (LOL) Cult Arc Chapters 5 to 9 Synopsis In an effort to become popular, Mob is invited to a cult meeting of a religious organisation known as (LOL). Lord Dimple, the leader of the cult, uses psychic powers to compel followers to laugh. Ichi Mezato is also introduced. She is a member of the journalist club and wishes to report on the activities of (LOL). Dimple uses his powers to make her laugh. He moves on to Mob, who he is unable to compel to laugh. When his powers don't work on Mob, his followers start voicing concerns. After a quick staring contest which Mob wins effortlessly, Mob destroys the atmosphere Dimple made using his psychic powers. Dimple causes Mob to have an emotional breakdown by trying to forcibly make him laugh, and to assert his position as strongest. Mob, in his anger, destroys Dimple, only for the latter to show up on the next day to follow Mob, for the purpose of using Mob's powers to make him a God to the common people. Mob is absolutely opposed, on the assertion that psychic power does not make people any better than others. In the aftermath, the former (LOL) cultists decide to form a cult around Mob instead, after witnessing his power. Teruki Hanazawa Arc Chapters 10 to 19 Synopsis After losing to the Urabanchou of another middle school, Onigawara attempts to get the Body Improvement Club (which Mob has since joined) to help him fight. The Body Improvement Club is solidly against violence and refuses. Onigawara orchestrates a plan in which Mob is captured by the opposing middle school and the Body Improvement Club comes to his rescue, thereby fighting the opposing Urabanchou. However, Teruki Hanazawa, a natural esper known as the Urabanchou of Black Vinegar middle school, defeats the Body Improvement Club effortlessly. He, unlike Mob, lives his life through his psychic powers and is disgusted at Mob's outlook on living. Teru is threatened by the idea that the one thing that sets him apart from everyone else is no longer unique, and proceeds to attack Mob to no avail. Dimple tries to stop this fight but is wiped out by Teru. Teru tries to force Mob to use his psychic powers, and, in the process, accidentally has the top of his head shaved off by a knife that Mob's barrier knocks away. Angered, Teru strangles Mob. Mob is knocked unconscious, and in this state his power acted on its own, hinted by the ???%, utterly defeats Teru and destroys the entire school building before coming to his senses and putting in back together in a display of regret and sadness. This event is used by the Psycho Helmet Cult as material with which to worship their unknown leader, which is Mob. Big Cleanup Arc Chapters 20 to 33 Synopsis After Mob's defeat of Teru, both he and his brother are approached by Ichi Mezato on the subject of Mob's psychic powers. Ritsu tells her very directly that all that Mob desires is a normal life and that he won't participate in any scheme she has planned. He also says that psychic power is the "base" of both his and Mob's life, despite the fact that Ritsu seems to have none. Mezato also reflects on the clear differences between Ritsu and and Mob, in their appearances, in their personality, and their popularity. Later, a meeting occurs in which the Student Council discusses a plan to clean up the school. Shinji Kamuro says the plan is to set up complaint boxes where students can complain about the behavior of others. Ritsu decides he supports it, to keep the school safe for his brother. Soon after, Tokugawa approaches Ritsu, who is wandering about town, in a similar manner. He tells Ritsu that he should not try to imitate his brother and that he is his own, better, person. Following this event, Ritsu is approached nearby his house by the creator of the Awakening Lab, who mistakes him for his brother. He is given a card and is told to visit the facility. Eventually, he does, and meets the rest of the Awakening Lab's esper kids. They all seem exceedingly weak to Ritsu, who is used to the incredible power of Mob. Following his visit to the Awakening Lab, another student council meeting occurs. They discuss the exact details of the execution of the plan. Kamuro decides that Tokugawa stands out too much and that Ritsu would be a far better candidate for his plan. Although he is hesitant at first, Ritsu is coerced by Kamuro's words and eventually agrees. Later, Tokugawa and Kamuro are seen arguing over the new School Cleanup Plan. It seems Kamuro's initial plan is far different from the one he presented. Tokugawa tells him he won't support him and Kamuro threatens him with removal from the student council. After this, Ritsu learns of the plan as well, in which evidence will be planted that casts undesirable students as guilty. Although hesitant, together, he and Kamuro remove the mouthpieces from the girls' recorders and plant the evidence in Onigawara's desk. Soon after school starts, the missing mouthpieces are noticed. As the girls in the class make a fuss over the new discovery, Ritsu can be seen sweating and guilty. Afterwards, Musashi and Onigawara are seen running together. They head to school after finishing their run, where Onigawara enters his classroom. The girls' mouthpieces were then discovered in Onigawara's desk, with Ritsu and the rest of the class looking at Onigawara in disgust. Shocked, Onigawara attempts to defend himself. Kamuro taunts him, knowing that if Onigawara tries to hurt him, he will be expelled. Ritsu reveals recorder mouthpieces, planted in Onigawara's backpack. Onigawara, overcome by his classmates, flees in embarrassment. After falsifying Onigawara's guilt, Ritsu discovers Dimple by the gate of his house. He is confused and so is Dimple, because Ritsu was never able to see spirits before. Dimple declares that Ritsu's psychic powers have been awakened. Excited by this discovery, Dimple tells him that if he can possess him, he will be able to help Ritsu refine his control of his psychic powers. He sees that Ritsu has an inferiority complex and decides to take advantage of that and his personality. Ritsu goes along, but Dimple, in his weakened state, is unable to control Ritsu's body. Eventually, the big cleanup goes out of hand with Ritsu and Kamuro ruling over the school under the pretence of making the school a tidy place. While Kamuro is reluctant to go on with the plan due to him being targeted by other school's banchous, Ritsu forces Kamuro to be his decoy to lure out all delinquents one by one. After the breakdown of Kamuro, Ritsu beats up a few students who hold a personal grudge against him, only to be discovered and lectured by Teru, who has now turned into a much more modest person. During a fight between Ritsu and the school banchous, Mob discovers Ritsu's psychic power and congratulates Ritsu. Ritsu on the other hand attempts to anger Mob and end their good relationship as brothers, only to be assaulted by Koyama, an esper of Claw. Mob is ultimately unable to stop Koyama from kidnapping Ritsu. 7th Branch Arc Chapters 34 to 50 Synopsis Mob wakes up at Teru's apartment, only to be told by Dimple that Ritsu has been taken. Teru informs Mob about the esper terrorist organisation called Claw, and both of them agree to pay a visit to the Awakening Lab, from which all the esper kids have been kidnapped by Sakurai. Koyama, after kidnapping Ritsu, informs Terada at the 7th branch that there is one more esper kid left at the Awakening Lab. Terada, getting overwhelmed by Mob and Teru, tells them about the 7th branch's hideout. Mob, Teru and Dimple arrive at the hideout, where Dimple quickly takes possession of one henchman. Despite their best effort and taking down seven of the Scar cadre, all three of them eventually get captured. Meanwhile, a mysterious boy defeats and captures Ritsu who has also broken out of his jail together with the esper kids. Reigen, who is worried about Mob, tracks Mob's mobile phone down and finds himself in the middle of claw's henchmen, who mistake him for Claw's boss. He succeeds in rescuing Mob and the rest, only for the gang to be intercepted by Ishiguro, Matsuo, Sakurai and Muraki. The fight commences with the Claw cadre threatening to overwhelm the entire group without Mob's help, and Mob, on the verge of exploding with 99% killing intent, is stopped by Reigen, telling him it's okay to run away at times he doesn't like it. Before Reigen gets seriously injured by Sakurai, Mob inadvertently transfers all his power to Reigen, allowing the latter to temporarily handle the situation. Reigen, now brimming with Mob's power, defeats all Scar members effortlessly, and convinces them to give up their delusional world domination dream and contribute to society. Ishiguro, in one final desperate attempt to wipe everyone out, gets quickly defeated by Shou, who disbands the 7th branch. In the aftermath, Shou talks on the phone to the Claw's boss, taunting the latter about the incompetence of the organization. Reigen, through Mob's temporary power, has awakened the ability to see ghosts. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc Chapters 51 to 52 Synopsis Mezato tries to get Mob to lead the Psycho Helmet Cult one day, by making Mob the school's student council president on the election after the former, Shinji Kamuro, retired. Mob, despite doing his best to impress Tsubomi, completely messes up his speech and is feeling miserable when a girl named Emi confesses to him. Mob and Emi go out, but it turns out she only went along because of a lost bet. When Emi is getting teased by her friends, Mob stands up for her and fixes her torn apart manuscript, ending the mini-arc with Tsubomi looking up stating "that wasn't so bad". Urban Legend Arc Chapters 53 to 58 Synopsis Reigen and Mob go on a trip to advertise for their agency and solve urban legend myths, when they run into Banshoumaru Shinra who is upset that they're stealing business from him. After some convincing by Reigen, they agree to look for the Kuchisake-onna, the Jinmenken, the dashing granny and the red raincoat, with the latter 3 being bogus. However, the Kuchisake-onna turns out to be a real yōkai manifested from people's fear of her. Despite being practically unbeatable by anyone who fears her, Mob, being socially awkward, is unaware of this myth and exorcises her with ease. The arc concludes with Reigen making his own homepage. Next, Reigen and Mob take on an assignment to invest the paranormal activities at a girl high school, forced to disguise themselves as girls. While Reigen is unable to infiltrate the building, Mob by himself singlehandedly exorcises the evil spirit who is haunting the school. On the verge of disappearing, the evil spirit reminds Mob that he was just like Mob, when he was alive. During their mission to exorcise an evil spirit possessing a crop field, Mob learns the ability to control plants. Reigen gives Mob a pack of broccoli seeds as payment for their job. Mob questions his own perception of the world, after him and Reigen bring a stalker esper to justice. When an assignment forces Mob to exorcise a harmless ghost family, Mob struggles hard to do so. Reigen promptly cancels the assignment, understanding that Mob's perception of the world is different. The arc concludes with Mob asking himself, what would happen if he would turn against the world. Keiji Mogami Arc Chapters 59 to 67 Synopsis One day after school, Mob is bullied by some high schoolers, but Dimple, Ritsu, and the Body Improvement Club step in to help him. Later Mob and Reigen go to do an exorcism for a rich man named Asagiri. Upon arriving, they see that he has hired many other psychics as well, including Banshoumaru Shinra and Kirin Shoudou, leader of the Sun Psychic Union. Asagiri describes how his daughter, Minori is possessed by an evil spirit and he has been forced to lock her up. They do rock paper scissors to determine what order the psychics get to go in and see her in. Reigen wins by analysing his opponents' hand movements to predict what they will do. Mob gets 49th out of 58. Reigen goes in and talks to Minori. It seems as though she is not possessed at all, making many of the psychics think that Asagiri is just abusing her, but Reigen notices inconsistencies in her conversation with him, causing the spirit to reveal itself. Dimple recognises the spirit as Keiji Mogami, a former psychic. While the psychics go in to exorcise the spirit, one by one, Dimple explains who Mogami was, warning Mob and Reigen not to get involved. However Mob tries to exorcise Mogami from Minor's body anyway. Eventually Mob realises that Mogami is rooted too deep in Minori and decides to cause himself to go into an out-of-body experience and go inside of Minori to chase the spirit out. Succeeding in leaving his body, Mogami attempts to possess his body but Dimple is already in it allowing Mob to enter Minori's body while Mogami is distracted. Mogami explains to Mob how they are in a mental world and he can bend it to his will. He demonstrates this by making Mob think he can damage him while there, before taking away his powers and defeating Mob. Mogami explains that psychic powers are fueled by emotions and that negative emotions are stronger. He crafts the mental world into an exact copy of Mob's life except that he has no powers or friends. Minori also transfers into his class and she leads her classmates in constantly bullying Mob. The high schoolers that bullied Mob earlier also show up and Mob is powerless to stop any of this. Even Ritsu is a stranger in this world and he does nothing to help Mob. Over the course of 30 minutes in the real world, Mob experiences 6 months in the mental world with all of his negative emotions building up. After an incident where Mob is powerless to save a stray cat from Minori and her friends, Mogami explains his backstory and why he despises people who use others. Dimple manages to use Mob's powers to open the door and let the other psychics go free, but he stays and decides to go into Minori's body and save Mob. Meanwhile, Mob is getting beat up my Minori and her friends, so Mogami gives him his powers back. Mob immediately turns the tiles around, and is about to kill one student. Dimple shows up and brings Mob's memory back. Mogami questions if Mob would change his attitude now that he knows there are people not worth saving, but Mob describes that this experience has taught him that people can change. Mogami then reveals that the people in this world are actually all of the spirits he absorbed. They start attacking Mob, who is determined to save Minori at least. Mob unleashes the power of his courage on Mogami and defeats the army of spirits. Mogami's defeat releases a mass of spirits that even he cannot control, which proceeds to destroy Mob's body. Mob eventually is overwhelmed by the giant monster, but reaches ???% and blasts the entire world apart. Mob wakes up in his own body. Mogami leaves Minori's body and attempts to leave, but Matsuo captures him into a flask, renaming him Pudding-chan. Minori wakes up and walks up to Mob. She could see everything that happened in her head and saw how Mogami portrayed her. Mob asks her if she actually acts like that in real life which she confirms. Minori starts crying and apologizing over and over again. Mob says it's okay because now he sees that people can change. Minori and her dad are in the hospital. Minori reveals that she's starting to forget everything that happened. They then find the website for the Psycho Helmet Cult and decide to donate money to the cult, which Reigen refused as payment. Separate Ways Arc Chapters 68 to 73 Synopsis As Mob is torn between his friends and his work as a disciple of Reigen, he finally realises that Reigen is just using him for his psychic powers. As Mob and Reigen go separate ways, Reigen also realises, after a night at the bar, that he has no friends and that his life is kinda miserable. Even though Mob leaves him he reminds himself that he himself started this business and can go on without Mob's help. As he is by himself he starts to change. He begins to film the process of exorcising and uploads it to the net, gives free courses to prevent people to get tricked by frauds and gives people advice about their life. Reigen's reputation increases and he is soon known as "Spice City's bro". A few days later Reigen is interviewed by magazines and even offered to be on a television show. He gladly accepts as it can make him even more famous. However, the show is a set-up by Kirin Shoudou to exploit Reigen as a fraud. Shoudou seems to have a grudge since he discovered that Reigen punched him in the face while possessed by Mogami. The staff brings in a boy who is restrained to a wheel chair, supposedly possessed by a demon. Reigen attempts to exorcise the demon for at least half an hour, until Shoudou announces that it was all an act, a hoax set up by the studio. Reigen gets completely humiliated on the internet. Rumours about him being a fraudster increases and his old customers even creates a group of Reigen's victims. Mob eventually hears the news but doesn't get worried. He believes it's all his master's plan to get even more famous. Eventually, Reigen is hunted down by reporters and detectives hired by TV and magazines, and he is forced to explain himself at a press conference. The night before the conference he tries to build up a plan to confront the media. Even so, he finds himself backed into the corner, he begins to mock the media and claim that they have no proof that he's not a psychic. After a while he gets the question of why he entered the supernatural business at all. Reigen thinks back three years to when he first met Mob, realising that it was Mob's psychic powers that inspired him. Regretting that he has only used Mob he smiles at the camera and says "You have grown up" whereupon the whole conference building starts to shake and cameras begin to hover. The media is freaked out believing that it is Reigen's doing and accuses him. Afterwards Reigen meets up with Mob and Dimple asking why they came. Mob answers that there was no particular reason, but Reigen still asks him if he now know his true identity, after what the media discovered. Mob simply answers that he knew Reigens true identity all along, that he was a "good person". The arc ends with the Psycho Helmet Cult analysing the footage of the conference and sees the back of Mob's head and draws the conclusion that he's the "Lord Psycho Helmet" and that he was behind the event. Claw Arc Chapters 74 to 91 Synopsis Mob, back from the school's marathon after scoring last but feeling accomplished, comes back home only to find his house on fire and his parents and Ritsu apparently murdered and burned. On the verge of exploding, Dimple is able to calm him down and point out that the bodies were fake. Mob starts looking for espers only to find two of the Scar members from the main branch of Claw looking for him, none of whom know what happened to his family. Koyama and Sakurai suddenly show up to unite Mob with the rest of the gang including the esper kids from the Awakening Lab, most of the former 7th branch Scar cadre and Reigen. It turns out Claw is going for an all-out attack against the city, while getting rid of all obstacles that might pose a threat. Mob falls asleep after Reigen's comfort, and it cuts to Teru trying to save the prime minister from his capturer, Shimazaki of the Super 5. Despite Teru's great progress and best effort, he is no match for Shimazaki's teleportation ability and loses. As Claw set their plans into motion, the government is powerless to stop Claw's esper army as they tear buildings apart and send cars flying. Shou and Ritsu plan their move to take down Claw's boss, Touichirou Suzuki, who turns out to be Shou's father. It is revealed that it's Shou who has brought Mob's family to safety and placing those dummies to trigger Mob's motivation to hunt for Claw. While the rest of the gang are on their way to infiltrate the tower Claw has taken over, Touichirou has sent Shibata of the Super 5 and a group of espers to find and eliminate Mob, who is still unconscious. Reigen manages to take out the group of espers but also turned Shibata into an implacable juggernaut hell-bent on crushing Mob in the process. Dimple takes possession of Mob and gets away, but is forced to fight back when Shibata is about to hurt a crowd of people including Tsubomi. The Body Improvement Club attempts to stop Shibata but get annihilated, with only Musashi left to protect Mob. Musashi states that it's Mob's determination and tenacity that gave them the courage to go on, and that he will protect Mob. Dimple takes possession of Musashi and releases his full potential, surpassing Shibata's psychically-augmented muscular strength. Mob finally awakens and defeats Shibata for good. Mob, on his way to the tower, is forced to fight an esper group of Claw, until Minegishi of the Super 5 arrives to stop him. Matsuo comes to Mob's aid but loses the flask he uses to seal Mogami to the esper group. Despite his warning, the espers shatter the flask, releasing a very angry and seemingly unstoppable Mogami. When Mogami is about to crush Minegishi, Mob pleads for Mogami to let him live because of how Minegishi still can be a better person. Mogami leaves, giving Mob the advice to be more strict towards others, as this would make Mob unbeatable. The rest of the gang gets intercepted and are quickly defeated by Shimazaki. Shimazaki, who then intercepts Shou and Ritsu, lets Shou pass only to focus on Ritsu, and before he could deal the finishing blow, the entire group shows up to assist Ritsu. Despite their best effort, it seemed impossible to defeat Shimazaki. However, with Teru's prompting, the group took the advantage until Shimazaki went all-out and quickly took them all out. In his heightened state, Shimazaki notices Mob's presence and gets ready to intercept him, only to be defeated by Reigen. Meanwhile, Shou manages to take down Hatori of the Super 5 effortlessly, and finally confronts his father. The fight does not go as Shou has planned when he finds out how his father's power works and Shou is defeated. Mob frees the prime minister and meets with Serizawa, the last and apparently most powerful of the Super 5. It turns out Serizawa was a social shut-in because of his powers that he does not have control over, but Touichirou offered him a job and a way to control his power. Serizawa believes firmly in his boss' ideology, but Mob convinces him through his own emotions. Mob confronts Touichirou and sees the kind of person he is, the fight between the boss of Claw and the powerful middle schooler finally begins. Mob, despite his best efforts, is unable to convince Touichirou who is completely power obsessed and delusional. Through a gradual shift of 100% emotions, Mob forces Touichirou to go 100% with his own power, which in turn makes him lose control over it, causing Touichirou to turn into a living bomb capable of wiping out the whole city. Mob, showing his kindness to Touichirou, redirects the power into his body, leading to a seemingly smaller explosion that keeps the city safe. In the aftermath, Touichirou admits his mistake and allows himself to be taken into custody, after apologizing to Shou. On television, it is shown that the apparent huge explosion actually caused the sudden growth of the broccoli seed that Mob kept in this pocket, forming the Divine Tree. Divine Tree Arc Chapters 92 onwards Synopsis The giant broccoli, now known as the Divine Tree, has gathered groups of worshippers, all of whom attempt to claim the tree as their own. Meanwhile, Mob is trying to figure out his future prospect when he realises that everyone else already have plans for their future. Reigen encourages Mob to do whatever he thinks is right, and it turns out Serizawa has now joined Reigen's agency. While Mob is thinking about what he wants to do for the school's culture festival, Haruaki Amakusa, a yōkai hunter who is drawn to Spice City because of the Divine Tree's recent activities, seeks help from Reigen to get rid of the great Yōkai King. The assignment goes smoothly, but the remaining yōkai are all absorbed by the Divine Tree in the aftermath. Mob, feeling confident lately as he notices how girls are paying attention to him, gets overconfident and tells Dimple off after questioning the latter's motivation for doing bad deeds. Mezato has convinced Mob to join the cult meeting to introduce himself as their leader they're looking for, however Mob got stood up because an impostor showed up, causing everyone present to witness his power and make them forget about everything else. Mob, feeling slightly let down for being no longer in charge, watches the debut of Psycho Helmet with Reigen, where they notice that Psycho Helmet is using his power to grow broccoli. Reigen and Mob take on an assignment to investigate the cracks that has been showing up all over the city and come to the conclusion that the broccoli's roots are slowly devouring the city. Meanwhile, the cult is distributing powders made from the Divine Rree, which after consumption turn citizens into Psycho Helmet's brainwashed slaves. Minegishi, now working as a florist, notices the cracks that's been spreading all over the city. On an attempt to send the roots back, he is instead drained of his powers and faints. Teru, who almost got brainwashed after consuming chocolates made of the tree's powder, decides to chase Psycho Helmet out of the city. During their clash, he finds out that it's Dimple behind everything, attempting to become a god once again. Category:Chapters